Love Never Dies
by mickeyliz
Summary: Goes along with my other Storie Just a Dream. It's just a short oneshot that I came up with and finally got to posting up here. You don't have to read my other storie to understand what's happening in here. Pretty much a girl gets a suprise on her birthday.


Aunt Jan decided to get me tickets to see a Beatles Tribute band out in Hershey. She knew that I love the Beatles and was going through a huge Beatlemania phase. What she didn't know was that I am a Beatle. You see I grew up with John and we formed the band together. I had also dated Paul. We broke up after I found him cheating on me. John was there for me and we fell deeply in love. We were married but there was one problem, George was in love with me and never told me. It took me long after my death in 2008 to figure it out. I'm sixteen and living in 2013 now and I still have all the memories of the life God gave me. To the world my story is just a dream, yet little did I know that they would be proven wrong. God had a gift in mind for me and he decided to give it to me that night.

We had stayed overnight in Hershey the night before the concert. I had picked out a super cute outfit since something was telling me to dress nicely. I got ready an hour before the concert and could hardly wait to go. We got in the car and drove to the theatre that would be showing the songs of my group. When we got there we found our seats in the front row. Pretty soon we were listening to the realistic music of my group where I wasn't represented anymore. In the middle of I wanna hold your hand somebody ran on stage and tapped the John Lennon impersonator on the shoulder.

"Well that is a treat yes I will." He said to the man "Okay everybody sorry for the interruption but I have a very important announcement. We have in the audience tonight a member of the Beatles who isn't represented on our stage."

I was shocked, I figured it was a family member of one of the boys that was until... "Mikayla Aceild please come to the stage and do a number for us."

I looked down at the magazine picture I had of the boys and saw myself on Ritchie's back just like I remembered. I slowly stood up and looked down on Aunt Jan.

"Remember now?" I asked with a smile and she nodded

I wasted no more time in getting up on the stage. The Boys impersonators made a circle around me.

"What do you want to sing ma'am" One asked

"Yesterday, Can ye do the duet as Paul and I did it?"

"Yea I can here take my acoustic and I will borrow Billie's" The Paul imposter said

I took the offered guitar and quickly played it. I was surprised to find that I suddenly remembered everything.

I looked over to the other singer and nodded before stepping up to the mik and starting

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away _

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay _

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly, I'm not half the bird I used to be,_

_There's a shadow hanging over me._

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

"Paul" came in then for the duet part

_Why he/she had to go I don't know he/she wouldn't say._

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play._

_Now I need a place to hide away._

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Why he/she had to go I don't know he/she wouldn't say._

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play._

_Now I need a place to hide away._

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Oooo Yesterday._

We finished and bowed like the old days.

"Well you still sound like you did 50 years ago" a familiar voice said and I whirled around to see my old friend James Paul Mccartney.

"Paulie?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes luv"

I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"What you hug Macca but not me?" another voice sounded

"Well then come 'ere Ritchie" I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Wow you guys are old" I said with a laugh wiping away my tears.

"And you're quite young, shouldn't you be dead?" Paul said

"Well I for one am glad she isn't." The voice of my best friend sounded out and everybody in the audience gasped.

I turned slowly to be met with George's deep eyes.

"Geo, you're alive" I yelled running over to him and jumping. He caught me and hugged me

"yes luv I am and I want you to know that I love you."

I nodded and pulled away.

"Well if it isn't the whole bloody gang what the hell brings you all here and who's the bird George?"

I turned so slowly it seemed like slow motion until my eyes rested on the young alive face of the love of my life.

"Hey John." I said as I walked toward him. "Last time I checked I was your bird and that wasn't gonna change. Still isn't if I have my way and if you still want me."

"Mika oh my god." He said shocked

"Do ye still love me Johnny?" I asked slightly scared that he would say no.

"Of course I do darling come here." He said scooping me into his strong arms and kissing the life out of me.

"Well this is well and truly touching but you guys have a concert so go and perform."

"EPPY" We all yelled and swarmed our manager

I hugged him as John shook his hand and Paul clapped his back

"Hello Mika" he said ruffling my hair like he did if I had a bad day and went to him

"Is this really happening you're all alive and well and here and you remember me."

"We'll talk about it later luv for now let's perform." John said putting his arm around me.

We turned toward the audience who were all standing there awestruck at what just happened.

I turned and said twist and the boys immediately took up the song on borrowed guitars that the impersonators were too happy to give to them. I grabbed the tambourine that Ritchie threw to me and started to dance like I used to. I looked over at Paul who was getting younger by the minute miraculously and then turned around a saw the same was happening to our drummer. I was overjoyed and put all the more effort into the performance. I was soon sweating as were the boys. When we wrapped up the concert we signed the guitars for the other fellas and quickly left before we could get swamped by the fans that just saw the reunion of the Beatles.

I showed the boys out to the car that Aunt Jan had brought us in. When Aunt Jan arrived I hugged her.

"Surprise" I said when I pulled away

"It certainly is. By the way thanks for remembering your mother and I when you sent us those tickets to the concert all those years ago."

"It was no problem I figured that you guys would enjoy it. So is there enough room for the boys and Eppy?" I asked.

"Yea if you and the boys cram into the backseat."

"Don't worry this car is bigger that Paulie's was we can all fit even with Eppy with us." John said as he opened the door for me. I quickly got in next to Ritchie as John sat down next to me practically on top of me.

I turned and put my legs over his and sat mostly on top of him to make more room. We talked and laughed all the way home. I was so happy to have my husband back and all my best mates. Not to mention that my father figure was alive as well and they were all my age again no one was older at least that was what we came up with. The only one that was older was Eppy and that was obvious.

When we got home I knew there would be a problem with my mother.

I told the boys to wait outside and they agreed to as Aunt Jan and I walked up to the front porch.

"Mum I have a surprise for you. Do you remember when you and Aunt Jan went to the Beatles concert now?"

"Yes I do and I remember you too thank you so much."

"yea well can they stay with us?"

"Can who stay with us?"

"You'll see" Aunt Jan answered

I ran out to the car and told all the boys to pile out. We walked up the steps John holding my hand.

"Brace yourselves" I said as we approached and my mum's eyes got wide.

I was expecting her to scream or something like that but instead she just walked forward and shook Eppy's hand

"I'm Mary, Mikayla's mother in this life I guess you could say."

"I'm Brian Epstein the manager for them. I understand that this could be quite a shock and a happy that you took it this well."

"Mum I want you to officially meet Ringo Starr, Paul Mccartney, George Harrison, and John Lennon. You obviously know me already." I said pointing to each of the boys in turn.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Aceild" Paul said and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's not my name here" I hissed

"Sorry ma'am I was mistaken" Paul said and the rest of us started to laugh.

"So can we keep them please mum?"

"'Ey we aren't lost puppies." John said indignantly

"We kinda are in this time period." George spoke up

"Fine come inside all of you we will work out sleeping arrangements later."

We all cheered then quickly followed mum inside. I took the lads on a tour of the house while Eppy stayed behind to talk to my mum and Aunt Jan.

I showed them my room last and when I did I nearly had a heart attack. It was different than it was when I left. It had our albums in vinyl and a turntable in one corner and a poster of all of us together over that. My room was no longer cluttered with purses on the door and my dressers were gone along with my desk. My closet looked different so I opened it to find all my clothes and purses in there and it was also a walkin. There was also clothes for all of the boys on racks that had their name above it.

"Nice room Mika" John said as he looked around and looked through my books.

"Umm thanks?" I answered confused

"What's wrong luv" Geo piped up from where he was standing in the corner.

"It's different so different. Everything in here is changed. God changed it all for me and for you guys too. Look here there is clothes in here for all of you with your name printed above the rack."

All the boys crowded around me and we all stared in shock of what we were seeing.

"I need to talk to you guys right here right now come inside the closet and shut the door so we have privacy." I ordered

"What is it darling?" John asked pulling me into his lap as he sat on the floor.

"Please promise me that this is real and that you all are really here. I couldn't bear it if it wasn't. I lost you all once and I can't do it again."

"Beautiful look at me. I promise you that this is not a dream and that we are all alive and real. I will not ever leave you again. You're safe with me and we'll make it through anything together. Just promise me one thing in return." John said as he turned me around.

"What's that luv?"

"Marry me so that it is legal in this time too and so I never have to leave you."

"Oh my God John yes of course I'll marry you I would be daft not to."

We walked out of the closet hand in hand and turned around to see the others still sitting there Paul in shock of what was happening in front of him.

George and Ringo were kissing and I mean full blown making out right there in the closet.

"Okay boys time to come out of the closet and then explain what the hell I just saw." John ever his tactful self said.

Both boys pulled apart and blushed. I smiled softly and walked over to George who looked like he was gonna bawl.

"It's okay Geo you know homosexuality is more accepted in this time. There is nothing to worry about you and Ritchie can have a relationship easier now. All I want to know is how long have the two of you felt this way and don't try to lie."

"Well I liked George for a really long time. Since I met him actually and I kept telling myself that it was nothing but then when you and John were kissing George leaned over and told me that he had feelings for me and I just snapped."

"It took me awhile to figure out that I liked Ringo but then I fell for you and I told myself it was nothing until just now when I saw you with John and the feelings came rushing back. I had to act on them so I did. I guess Ritchie and I really are coming out of the closet in every sense of the word." He chuckled and Ringo laughed pulling George into a hug.

"I'm happy for you both just don't get discouraged and don't let it show on stage." I told them drawing them into hugs.

"I'm happy for you to mates just try to give us some warning next time." John said cracking a smile

"I'm the only one who hasn't got anybody to be with how is that possible." Paul said making the rest of us fall over in laughter.

"Don't worry pretty boy I'm sure you will find somebody soon." I managed to choke out which made the rest laugh even harder.

"What's going on in here. Why are you making all that noise?" Eppy said walking in to see us all rolling around in laughter.

"Nothin Dad" I replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry we aren't up to anything." John said

"Alright go to bed I set up a press conference for tomorrow and you need sleep."

I went to bed and John crawled in with me. I let him hug me to him and fell asleep hoping to god that this wasn't just a dream and that love never dies.


End file.
